The invention relates to an optoelectronic sensor having a transmission device for transmitting a strip illumination in the direction of an object zone, a reception device for receiving light reflected or remitted from the object zone and for outputting at least one corresponding received signal, and an evaluation unit for evaluating the at least one received signal.
Sensors of this kind serve in the widest sense for image recognition, that is, for example, for the detection or identification of an object or for the detection of the position, of the rotational position, of an inscription or of a marking of an object.
For this purpose the object zone is exposed to a strip illumination, that is, to one or more light rays which together have a linear, or at least an elongate, cross-section. A tightly restricted solid angle is therefore illuminated with a comparatively high light intensity by such a strip illumination so that a simple line-wise scanning of an object is possible in a known manner. A periodic beam deflection of a laser beam is known, for example, for the realization of such a strip illumination.
It is disadvantageous in the known sensors that their depth of field range is too low to ensure the accuracy of the image recognition required for some applications for different object distances.